


[Podfic of] Pool Party

by Flowerparrish



Series: Marvel Podfics [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: Natasha followed his gaze.“So, you clearly have a type,” she said, sounding amused.“Huh?”“You have a type. Disaster blonds.”“I don’t-”“Wait, you know him?”Natasha smirked.“He’s my roommate.”“Does he have a name?”“Sure does. Even has a birthday and an astrological sign and a safeword. You should ask him about all of those.”





	[Podfic of] Pool Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pool Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277430) by [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton). 



> Endless thanks to Clara for allowing me to podfic this; I fell in love with it when I read it and couldn't help but set aside an hour to make this!!

**Author:** [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton)

**Reader:** [flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish)

**Length:** 00:13:26

 

[[Soundcloud Link]](https://soundcloud.com/user-518100091/pool-party)

 

to download from soundcloud, go to "more" and click "download file"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated, and if you like the fic, be sure to leave comments for Clara on the actual text of the fic, too!


End file.
